


In Another World

by thisfaniskay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7395949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisfaniskay/pseuds/thisfaniskay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where Harry grew up with Remus and Sirius, rather than the Dursleys, how was his relationship with Draco Malfoy affected?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Another World

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this, I've wanted to write a Drarry fanfiction for a while and haven't gotten around to it. Please note that it may take a few chapters until it actually gets to the Drarry bit bc I want to wait until they're sixth years at least.

“Happy Birthday Harry!” the sound of Moony and Padfoot’s voices drifted into Harry’s dreams. After a second, Harry came to the realisation that this was not, in fact, a dream, but was his two guardians waking him up for his birthday.  
Harry rubbed his eyes and pulled himself up to a sitting position, reaching for his glasses on his bedside table. When everything came into focus, he saw Moony and Padfoot standing by his door, with a big present sitting on the floor between them. Harry’s face broke into a grin, and he hopped out of bed to embrace his guardians.

“Can I open it now?” he asked eagerly, eyeing the present on the floor.  
“That’s why we dragged it all the way up here for you,” Sirius grumbled jokingly.  
The now eleven year old Harry Potter sat down on the floor and began unwrapping his present.  
“Now, Harry, because you’re starting at Hogwarts this year, we wanted to get you something special,” Padfoot grinned, watching Harry tear at the remains of the wrapping paper.

Harry finished unwrapping the present and was confronted with a large, golden box with the label ‘Quality Quidditch Supplies’ engraved into it. He reached up to unlatch the box, and found a brand new Nimbus 2000 sitting inside, along with ‘Quidditch Through the Ages’ and a broom polishing set.  
Harry’s eyes lit up with joy, and then he faltered. “But… I’m not supposed to bring a broom to Hogwarts this year. First years aren’t allowed brooms.”  
Padfoot grinned and brought a finger to his lips, “It’ll just be our secret then.”  
“You know, Sirius, he’s right. We don’t want him to get into trouble on his first day at Hogwarts,” Moony reasoned, always the level-headed one in these situations. “I tried to tell you we shouldn’t get the broom, and you insisted, but I draw the line at Harry taking it to Hogwarts. It’s not going to happen.”  
Harry and Sirius let out simultaneous sighs, hoping to guilt Moony into allowing Harry to sneak the broom into Hogwarts, but Remus wouldn’t budge, so they gave in.

“Alright, come on, who wants a special birthday breakfast?” Remus asked, changing the subject.  
“I do!” Harry jumped up, and raced downstairs. His two caregivers chased after him, laughing.  
Harry made it to the kitchen first, followed by Sirius, and then Remus. Harry laughed in delight at having been the first one down, then joined Sirius to hunt for breakfast ingredients in the fridge.  
Sirius handed Harry some eggs and bacon, and Harry passed them on to Remus, who was setting up the pans on the stove. Remus waved his wand to start up the flame, then put some bacon and eggs on to cook.

“Now, Harry,” Moony turned around to address the boy. “It’s your birthday, so we can do absolutely anything you want.”  
Harry pondered for a minute, before saying, “Can we go to Diagon Alley to pick up my school supplies? And then can we go to visit Ron?”  
Remus laughed, “We’ll have to check with Mrs Weasley before we can go invading their house, but that should be fine.”  
“Maybe you can show your new broom to Ron as well! I’m sure he’d like to have a go,” Sirius remarked.

“Breakfast is ready!” Remus levitated the plates of food to the table and the trio sat down and dug into their meal. Once they’d finished Harry left his plate on the bench for his guardians to clean up, and raced off to his bedroom to get ready for the day.

He decided on wearing a pair of jeans and his favourite blue t-shirt, and he tipped out his money bank in case he decided he wanted something special from Diagon Alley that Moony and Padfoot didn’t want to buy him. He didn’t really suppose this would happen, as Sirius usually sided with him, and Remus was unable to resist the two of them when they wanted something, but he thought he’d bring it just in case.

He waited patiently by the fireplace for Moony and Padfoot to get ready, and jumped up when he saw the two of them enter the room.  
“Come on! Let’s go!” he said eagerly, jumping up and down in excitement.

Moony stepped into the fireplace first and threw down the Floo powder, saying, “Diagon Alley.” He swirled up into the flames and Harry followed suit, stepping into the fireplace.  
“Diagon Alley,” the green flames rose up around him and he was pushed around through the Floo network, getting pushed out into Diagon Alley. Harry shook his head and straightened up his glasses, glancing around to find Remus on the other side of the road. He went to join him, and was followed by Sirius a moment later.

“Now…” Moony pulled a list out of his pocket and glanced down at it. “First thing’s first, I suppose. Let’s get you a wand.”  
The trio walked to Ollivander’s together, and stepped inside the dusty room to find Ollivander at the desk.  
“Ah… Harry Potter,” he remarked. “I was awaiting the time you would come for your wand, my, how soon that time has come. It feels like only yesterday that I was handing James Potter and Lily Evans their first wands.”  
Harry shifted around uncomfortably, unsure of what to say.  
“Nonetheless, it’s your turn now. So… Let’s see…” Ollivander sifted through a few boxes and pulled out a wand. “How about this? Holly and unicorn hair, 12 inches, quite flexible.”

He handed the wand to Harry and sparks flew out of the tip, rebounding against various objects in the room. Ollivander quickly snatched the wand back and tried another. He got a similar result. This process repeated a couple times, and each time Ollivander would sift through more and more boxes, trying to find the perfect wand.

“Don’t worry, Harry, we’ll find you a wand in no time.” Ollivander said, frowning as he sorted through some more boxes. After a second, he stopped short. “Well… I wonder…” He emerged with another wand. “Holly and phoenix feather, 11 inches, nice and supple,” he said, handing the wand to Harry.  
The wand immediately glowed and warmed up in Harry’s hand, as if it was meant to be there.

“Why… How curious…” Ollivander muttered.  
“What’s curious, exactly?” Sirius spoke up, voicing Harry’s thoughts.  
“Why… The phoenix feather in the core of this wand shed one other feather, and that feather just so happens to be in the core of You-Know-Who’s wand.”   
Sirius and Remus blanched, and Harry froze.

Sensing their discomfort, Ollivander continued, “Now now, everything happens for a reason. The wand chooses the wizard, after all, and this one chose you, Mr Potter.”  
Sirius quickly handed the money over to Ollivander and pulled Harry out of the shop. Remus followed suit, immediately turning to Harry once they were outside, and asking him to go get fitted for a robe at Madam Malkin’s. Harry glanced at his guardians, confused, but followed Remus’s instruction and headed off to get his robes. As he went to open the door of the shop, he quickly looked back to see Moony and Padfoot huddled next to the wall outside Ollivander’s, fiercely whispering back and forth.

Harry looked away, and entered the shop, immediately being greeted by Madam Malkin herself. “Here for your Hogwarts robes, are you?” the witch asked kindly.  
“Yes, thank you,” Harry replied.  
“Sure thing, love, just come down here and we’ll get you all measured up.” She led Harry to the back of the shop, and then left for a moment to grab something that Harry didn’t catch the name of.

Standing across from Harry was Draco Malfoy. Harry had seen the boy a few times before, and most of these occasions had been quite unpleasant, though mostly the unpleasantness had come from Draco’s father, not Draco himself.  
“Is this going to be your first year at Hogwarts this year too?” Harry asked Draco.  
“It is. Do you know what house you’re hoping to be sorted into?” Draco replied.  
“I want to be in Gryffindor, like my parents, and like Remus and Sirius,” Harry grinned. “What about you?”  
“I want to be in Slytherin, that’s the best house,” Draco replied. To Harry it almost seemed as if the boy was reciting something he’d been taught, rather than stating his opinion, but he shook this thought away as Madam Malkin returned.

“Alright Draco, you can go now. Your robes should be ready by next week, I’ll owl your father when they can be picked up,” the witch informed him.  
Draco thanked her and strutted out of the shop. Harry almost burst out giggling at the way Draco walked. It was as if he was trying to be all high and mighty, but this didn’t really work for an eleven year old boy.  
A few minutes later, Madam Malkin was finished measuring Harry up for his robes, and told him that it would be ready in a week for him to collect, and that she would owl Sirius when it was ready.  
Harry hurried out to find Moony and Padfoot standing outside with a large bird cage. Inside it was a beautiful snowy owl.

“Happy Birthday Harry,” the pair said in unison.  
“We thought you’d need a present that you could actually take to Hogwarts, and then we saw this owl and knew you would love her,” Moony said, gesturing to the bird.  
Harry grinned, “She’s so beautiful, I do love her. Thank you so much.” He wrapped his guardians in a hug, one by one.  
“Come on, let’s go get the rest of your school supplies, and then we can go visit the Weasleys. Molly just owled to say that they’ve all got their supplies and would be delighted to spend the rest of your birthday with you.”


End file.
